


And through these pixels I found life

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Drabble requests December 2020 [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Character? Study?, Gen, Monologue, many thoughts head mousekat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Mousekat! Mascot!
Series: Drabble requests December 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	And through these pixels I found life

You never are quite able to pinpoint _when_ you Become. But it’s undeniable; at some point you Weren’t, and then you Were. You’re not sure how to feel about it, this sudden Becoming, not sure how to feel about the way you Are, the way your image (soul) belongs to the Company, and how what They Are bleeds into what you Are. You’re curious, though, and so you watch through every screen you’re on, listen through the speakers, and while you spread Their lies, you learn the truth nobody says outright. You Became, once before, and now you shape yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
